Setting the Stage
ICT ''' '''ICT (Information and Communication Technology) '''is a term used to describe a range of technologies that are used for gathering, storing, retrieving, processing, analyzing, and transmitting information. '''Competencies are the ability to do something well, measured against a standard, especially ability acquired through experience or training. There are 4 competency categories: - Understanding the Information - Analyzing - Applying - Communicating Portfolios Portfolios can help to identify competencies because it shows our skills, knowledge, behaviours, and progreses, and what you can do to develop each competency better. Portfolios can be paper-based or electronic. They can take many forms, including disks, CD-Roms, scrapbooks, binders, folders, cases, and displays. Portfolios can be used for: - Evaluating a student's work at the end of a course - Admission to a college or university - Presenting to an employer in a job interview - Keeping a personal record of accomplishments, achievements, skills, goals, and reflections. Collaboration Collaboration is working together with one or more people in order to achieve a goal. Some examples of collaboration are: - Sport teams - Small group projects - Class projects - Classroom activities - Events (e.g., planning your prom, grad, or even a party) It is hard to collaborate but here are some tips for effective collaboration: - Know the strengths of your group so that everyone can collaborate according to their strengths. - Focus on communicating well with one another. - Acknowledge one another's contributions to the group. - All members should contribute to the best of their abilities - Work through conflict in a constructive way. Wikis, a type of website that allows users to add, remove, edit, and change content, are ideal for collaborating. Ergonomics Ergonomics is the study of workers' interactions with their working environment. Specialists in ergonomics study the ways in which working environments can be improved to keep workers comfortable and injury-free, resulting in being more productive. The most common category of ergonomic-related injuries is Musculoskeletal injuries '('MSI's), also known as '''Repetitive strain injuries '('RSI's). MSI occurs when a person performs the same task over and over. Eventually, nerves, muscles, tendons, or other body tissues can be damaged. The most common MSI in North America is '''Carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS). CTS occurs when a specific nerve in the carpal tunnel is pinched because the wrist is used with inadequate equipment. CTS is often caused by long hours of keyboarding that is not properly adjusted to the user's height and proportions. Here are some tips to minimize the injury we get from when working in a computer environment: - The monitor should be set at a height so that your neck is straight. - Your elbows should be at about 90 degrees, with the arms hanging naturally at the sides. - Keep your hands in line with the forearms so your wrists ar straight. - Thighs should be roughly parallel to the floor with your feet flat on the floor. - If necessary, use a footrest to support your feet. - Your chair should be fully adjustable (i.e., for seat height, backrest height, and seat tilt). - There should be enough space for the mouse. - Use an adjustable document holder to hold source documents at the same height, angle, and distance as the monitor. - Take small 60-second breaks every 30 minutes. - Temperature should be kept at between 20-24 degrees Celsius. - Plenty of air circulation is important. - Work environment should be cleaned regularly and thoroughly. - Lighting should be kept stable. - Seats should be 37.5-52.5 cm from the floor. - Tables and desks should provide enough work spaces. - Medium and light-coloured surfaces help ease eyestrain when reading. - Monitor should be 45-60 cm away from face.